


VID: Black Is The Colour (Hermione/Snape Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvid, Grief/Mourning, Unrequited Love, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just her Professor. She was just a schoolgirl with a crush. Then he saved the world. Hermione schoolgirl-crush-turned-hero-worship, set to "Black Is The Colour" by The Corrs.  Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Black Is The Colour (Hermione/Snape Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/black-is-the-colour-by-deslea-severushermione-2011/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com. 
> 
> See also companion story [Vigil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300842).


End file.
